Inductors are known in the art, and are used to resist against changes in current through the coil. Inductors typically include a coil of conductive material wrapped around a magnetic core. Often, such cores are formed in a closed loop. Known inductors include coils that are wrapped manually, such as by a winding machine. Typically, the inductor's magnetic core and windings are placed between an outer wall and an inner wall.
In some applications, inductors dissipate significant quantities of heat. Because of this, known inductors are potted in heat dissipating materials. The pottant is typically poured between the inner wall and the outer wall to surround the windings and to provide environmental, thermal, and structural support to the cores and windings. Pottants must have a high degree of plasticity to fully fill the cavity between the windings and the outer casing when poured. Furthermore, the pottant selected should have as high of a coefficient of thermal transfer as possible, in order to maximize heat transfer to the outer casing.
Known pottants attempt to provide both desired rheological attributes (i.e., high plasticity/flowability for pouring) as well as high coefficients of thermal transfer.